


Dress-Up

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Living With Little Harry [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Harry loves dressing up.





	Dress-Up

“You're _sure_ you want both of them?” Severus asked, his lip curling in suppressed mirth. Harry nodded enthusiastically carrying the costumes merrily, practically running to the check-out in his haste to buy them. “Alright.” Severus said, shaking his head before catching up with him.

Once they were home Harry was so excited to try on his new clothes he didn't even bother to glare at Lucius, just for being in their house waiting for them. Which under normal circumstances would be a dire crime.

“You've been shopping?” Lucius asked, Severus nodded depositing the bags in the kitchen.

“Yes. Harry, would you like to show Lucius what you brought?” He asked, Harry was carrying his own shopping bag with the outfits in, not wanting to let them go for even a second.

“Yeah,” He said, running off to his bedroom. “Don't tell him though, I want it to be a surprise!”

“I won't.” Severus promised the dust Harry left behind him in his effort to get his costumes on as quickly as possible. “You're going to _love_ this.” Severus laughed, flopping onto the sofa next to Lucius, wondering which one Harry was going to put on first.

“Have you finally brought him a decent robe?” Lucius asked hopefully.

“Something like that.” Severus muttered but before Lucius could ask any more Harry had rushed back in and stood in front of them.

Neither adult knew what to say. Harry had opted to not go for one or the other but to instead put on both. The big plush muscles of his wrestler costume, bulged from under his second outfit, a puffy princess gown, that floated either side of him as he spun around for them, looking like he was on top of the world. Perched precariously on his head was a golden plastic tiara, that nearly flew off when he moved, it didn't however as it's small combs were already stuck firmly in his wild mop hair.

“So?” Harry asked, flexing his faux muscles with one arm while he dropped a hip with the other.

“You look great.” Severus smiled at him encouragingly.

“It's better than the worm.” Lucius shrugged.

“I was a _slug_ and that was a great costume!” Harry said huffily, squeezing his soft biceps.

“What are you supposed to be, exactly?” Lucius asked curiously, he supposed it was some strange muggle thing. He had no idea why Severus took him to those muggle shops.

Harry sighed and shook his head, to him it was all very obvious. “I'm a _princess_ ,” He said, rolling his eyes and pointing to his crown. “But I can take care of myself.” He said resolutely, flexing again menacingly.

“Of course you are.” Severus chuckled, while Harry jumped onto the sofa next to him.

[](https://postimages.org/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dress Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508944) by [NearMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearMiss/pseuds/NearMiss)




End file.
